memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek 1
|pages = 136 |year = 2266 |stardate = Various |ISBN = 0553229478 (paperback) ISBN 0553034596 (mass market paperback) ISBN 0848804317 (hardcover) }} A chilling journey through worlds beyond imagination. Star Trek 1 (originally titled simply Star Trek) is a collection of short story adaptations of seven episodes, written by James Blish. First published by Bantam Books in , it was the very first officially licensed Star Trek tie-in book, and the first in a series of episode adaptations, as well as marking the starting point of what later became recognized as the Star Trek print franchise. Summary Contents ;"Charlie's Law" :A 22-page adaptation of . ;"Dagger of the Mind" :A 17-page adaptation of . ;"The Unreal McCoy" :A 14-page adaptation of . ;"Balance of Terror" :A 22-page adaptation of . ;"The Naked Time" :A 15-page adaptation of . ;"Miri" :A 27-page adaptation of . Miri's planet is not an exact double of Earth. ;"The Conscience of the King" :A 19-page adaptation of . Background information * Within nine months of initial publication, the book was re-printed five times. It was retitled Star Trek 1 after subsequent volumes in the series were published. * The contents of the book were later incorporated into The Star Trek Reader II (E.P. Dutton, ), along with Star Trek 4 and Star Trek 9. * The stories in this, and the subsequent eleven volumes of the series, were based on early draft scripts. As a result, there are some significant differences between the printed version and what actually appeared on screen, based on the final script draft, which Blish had no access to. Due to the lead times required for publication, Blish was forced to use the only scripts available from Desilu promotions, which were early draft scripts that had been discarded. As many of these draft versions have been lost in the years since the series ended, Blish's adaptations are now seen as valuable resources for those researching how the early episodes evolved from script to film. * In 2016, Mike and Denise Okuda (re-)confirmed the status and value of Blish's episode adaptations, when a cache of Original Series outtake footage was rediscovered, some of which accorded with information Blish had already divulged in his adaptations. (Star Trek: The Original Series - The Roddenberry Vault Blu-ray Disc-special feature, "Inside the Roddenberry Vault, Part 1") Cover gallery File:Star Trek 1, Bantam reprint.jpg|Later Bantam reprint File:Star Trek 1, Corgi.jpg|Corgi UK printing Characters "Charlie's Law" ;Sam Ellis : Medical division crewman who was temporarily sent into nothingness by Charlie. "The Unreal McCoy" ;Barnhart : Crewman. ;Darnell : Crewman. ;Bierce : Archaeologist. "Bierce" was referred to as Robert Crater in the episode. ;Nancy Bierce : Nancy was referred to as Nancy Crater in the episode. References "The Unreal McCoy" ;Regulus VIII : Eighth planet in the Regulan system. "Regulus VIII" is referred to as M-113 in the episode. "The Naked Time" ;La Pig : "La Pig" was referred to as Psi 2000 in the episode. External link * |next = Star Trek 2 }} de:Der unwirkliche McCoy nl:Star Trek 1 Star Trek 01